


NaruSasu: Love & For Giveness

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, DieKo, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, NejiSasuco, Other, Rating Might Go Up., Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Sasudie's Daughter Emi, she goes to her Grandparents house to asked them to help her Mother. But who is her Mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NaruSasu: Love & For Giveness

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**I do own Sasudie,Michiko,Emi and Sadie.**

**Big Changes On 3/15/2016: I hope this new update for this chapter is better then the old one :D I am getting a lot better of editing out my fanfics.**

**NaruSasu: Love & For Giveness**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto was looking at Sasuke and worring about him at the same time. Sasuke has not been the same sense, his first born son had life him and his family. With out no word form him. "Sasuke are you ok?" asked Naruto.

'...where are you...Sasudie...' thought Sasu as he looks down. '...I miss you..so...much'

'...I know what's wrong...' thought Naruto.

Then a blonde hair girl with light blue eyes came into the room. "Daddy can I talk to you." asked the blonde hair girl. " Sure." said Naruto as he looked at her.

= In the Living Room=

" I miss my Twin Dad.." Michiko said as she looked down. " Oh hun...we all do..." Said Naru. " I wish he would come back it has been ten years now...and Mommy not the same.." Michii Said as she cried.  
"I know.." Said her father as he hugged her tight with some tears in his eyes. Michii hugged her father back as well.

=Sasuke's POV=

Knock,Knock I heard from my door. I get up.

" Hn...Coming..." I said as I walked to the door and I open it. "Hi" said a blonde/black hair girl with blue eyes said to me. " Hi...who are you?" I said to her and then I thought 'She looks just like Sasudie...but shes not blind...'

"I'm Emi, and you are?" She said to me. 'I hope this is the right person my Mom said to get help from' Emi thought. "I'm...Sasuke nice to meet..you.." I said as I looked at her. "Same here, Sasuke can you help me my Mommy he got hurt while he.." Emi looked down as she continues. " Was...fighting...some guys can you help him?" she said to me. "Ummm..sure who's your Mommy?" I said to her, and then I thought 'Why did she said he?..'

"My Mommy is Sasudie." she said to me. My eyes went wide when I heard her said "Sasudie".

=Normal's POV=

"Are you Ok?" Emi said while looking at the shocked Sasuke and holding her arm.

Sasuke is still shock but not to much.

"Your hurt come in so I can bandage your arm up ok." said Sasu and he let her in. "Ok.." Emi said as she walked in while holding her arm.

"Sit right in that chair" points to the chair. "I will bandage your arm and you can tell me how I can help you and your mother ok." said Sasuke and he then thought. ' I can't believe it my older Son has a daughter now. but I have to help her.' Then with that he goes and get the things he need.

Emi was siting in the chair waiting for Sasuke to come back. Then she saw a blonde Men come up to her.

"Well hi their Emi what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

'Mom didn't tell me that the hokage is my Grandpa..' Emi thought and then said "Ummm..." While still holding her arm.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Emi neck and saw a green necklace that he use to wear around his neck.

"Emi were did you get that Necklace?" asked Naruto as he is wondering how she got it.

"My Mother give it to me...when.." Emi looked down and continues to what she was saying "...He was hurt very badly..." tears running down her face. " He...said if he doesn't make it keep this necklace in..memory of him.." tears are still going down her face.

"Oh..." said Naruto in a sad voice to her. Then he continues. " So who's your Mother Emi?" Then Sasuke came back into the room with all the stuff he needed for Emi's arm.

"Its Sasudie, Naru..." said Sasuke.

"What...?" said Naruto with his eyes bug out.

Sasuke was cleaning Emi's arm and roles his eyes. " You are really are a baka if you didn't remember that you give that necklace to him." Then he put the bandage around her arm.

"...Hey!" yells out the Hokage.

Emi giggles and said " Thanks for making my arm feel better Papay" Emi hugs her Papay.

Sasuke was surprise that Emi called him "Papay" and hugged him. Sasuke hugs her back and smiles "Your welcome honey." Then he broke the hug.

"Now tell us where your Mother is?" said Sasuke.

"He's a couple miles from here." Emi said as she looks at him and continues."I will show you guys."

"Ok" said Sasuke.

"I'm going with her" said the Blonde Hokage.

"No Naru, you stay here. I'm going ok..." said Sasu and he said after that. "You need to run this village right now ok"

Naruto sits down in a chair at the kitchen table. he looks at his paper work. "Ok, bring him home you guys." Then he starts working on his paper work.

"Ok and I love you Naruto" then he kissed Naruto on his cheek and Naruto blushed.

"Ewwww..." said their Granddaughter.

Naruto and Sasuke giggled a little at her.

Then Sasuke walked to the front door "Ok let's go Emi." She got up from the chair. " Ok Papay and Bye Papa" (*1) she said as she walked to the door.

"Bye." said Naruto and also still working on his paper work.

Now somewhere not to far away...

"Agu!..." screamed the white snake who is named Orochimau. Who also was in pain.

"Ah...ah...ah...you Snake...Baka...y...ah..your going to hell for what you did to me and especially what you did to mine _ **Daughter!**_ " he makes hand signs...

"Fire Style: Fire Ball No Justu!"

A big fire ball hits Orochimaru head on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the snake. He's burn up some from the fire ball and fainted from it.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah..." said the man with black/yellow hair and then he lays back on a tree and rests his eyes. "Ah..ah..mhmmm..."

"Lord Orochimaru!" said Kabuto as he runs to him and poofs away with him.

"Ah...ah..." said Sasudie and he puts a hand to his stomach. 'I'm sorry my little baby I hope you didn't get hurt.' he thought. Sasudie was turning very green and moaned. "Oh..." He puts a hand over on his mouth to cover it. 'I...feel...sick..' he thought again. He leans over to the side and pukes up blood.

"Ah...ah...ah..." panting and wipes mouth.'Thank god you are ok' He thought and lays down on the ground and still panting and closes he eyes.

"Hm...ah...ah..ah" moaned Sasudie. 'Emi come soon please...I don't think I can make it...' He thought and then he thought again 'I mean we...' he is still resting his eyes.

=====To Sasuke and Emi=====

They are running through the forest.

"We are almost their Papay" said Emi while she was still running. "Alright." Said her Papay while following her. 'Please be ok Sasudie' thought the older Uchiha.

Emi is still running to the place where her 'Mommy' is. When she got their with her Papay...she Saw...

"Mommy!" said Emi and runs to where he is.

Sasudie's 'Mother' saw him, he is bloody from head to toe and laying near a tree with Cherry Blossom petals falling off it.

"Sasudie!" said his Mother with his eyes wide. He runs to him as well. "Mommy are you ok?" said Emi and she sits down next to him. "...Ah..." moaned Sasudie while he was sleeping.

His Mother Sasuke sit beside him and pets his hair some. 'Think god he's still alive...' thought his mother.

"Hm..." Moaned Sasudie while he was sleeping.

"Papay we need to heal him some." said Sasudie's daughter. While looking at her Mother.

"I know...Honey...but I don't know any healing justu." said Sasuke sadly.

"I do"

"Ok heal him some."

"Alright." she makes hand signs. Her hand glows green. She starts healing on his chest.

"Ah...ahhh..." he moans out as he opens up his eyes and they are a gray-ish color. "Ah.." 'Who's their?' Thought Sasudie while he panicked. All see is darkness.

That's right guys Sasuke's son Sasudie is blind.

Sasuke put's Sasudie head in his lap and comfort him with his words. "Shhh...Mommy here its ok." while he pets his hair. Emi is still healing his chest and thought ' I hurt Mommy more' she starts crying.

Sasudie looked up with his eyes open. "Ah...ah...Mo...mom..is...that you?" his head was still in his Mother's lap.

"Yes it is.." He moved some of his bangs away from his eyes. Then they hear someone crying.

"Hm...Emi...Wh...what's wrong?" Said her Mother in a weak tone.

She is still crying " I...hurt...you..more.." she had tears going down her face now. "I'm Sorry" she then stops healing him.

Sasudie got up some and hugged Emi " Shh...Its..ok your didn't hurt me...its ok don't cry.." Emi hugged him back and stops crying "ok" she said in a low voice.

'Sasudie you are a good Mother to her..I know you are hiding the pain from her.' thought Sasuke as he is watching them.

"Ok we should your Mother home now Emi" said Sasuke while he looked at them.

She stops hugging her Mother and said "Ok" She got up Some.

"I'm...weak...I...can't stay up much longer..." He lays back down and faints in his mother's lap.

"Sasudie! we have to go now" He got up some and picks up his Son and runs back to his house.

"Ok!" she said and followed him.

=====At The House=====

Sasuke is Holding his bloody Son in his arms right now and kicks his front door in and runs up to Sasudie's room and lays Sasudie down on the bed.

"..."

"Papay!" Emi runs into the room.

"Hm? What's wrong Emi?" asked Sasuke as he saw her ran into the room.

"I just forgot to tell you Mommy is a Vampire, Just like me ok." Emi said while she stand near the bathroom in that room.

Sasuke's grow wide as he looked at her. He didn't know that at all" Oh my god...is their more things I need to know?"

"Yea Mommy needs blood to heal him fully." said Sasudie's Daughter while looking at her Grandmother.

"Ok" he gets his kunai from his pouch, he takes the Kunai and cuts his hand and blood starts running down it.

His Grand Daughter grow wide. "Papay what are you doing?"

Sasuke looks at her. " I cut my self, I know vampires have a strong sense of smell thats why I did it" he walked over to Sasudie. Who was laying on the bed still and he puts his hand near his face.

Sasudie smells the blood and bites his Mother's bloody Hand.

"Ah..." his hand is now in Sasudie's mouth. Sasudie started to drink the blood now. 'Thats it Sasudie drink up' thought Sasuke while watching his son drink.

Sasudie is still drinking from his Mother's hand. After he was done he licked it. It healed his Hand and then he lays down and fell asleep.

"He didn't he heal himself fully why?" he looked at his now sleeping and still bloody Son.

"Because he wanted to heal his neck first thats why and his legs and arms were not the problem his neck was ok. So he took enough blood for that ok. " reply his Grandchild.

=~The Next Morning~=

Sasudie was still sleeping in bed almost all bandaged up. Sasuke was holding his son's hand and he head lay on Sasudie's bed and he was sleeping like that.

* * *

Emi walks into the living room.

"Hm? who are you?" asked NaruSasu 2nd to oldest Son. He had red/back hair and dark black eyes.

"I'm Emi its nice to meet you" she Said kindly to him.

"I'm Sadie and same here" He Said while standing near the book shelf.

Emi Smiled at him.

"Ummm...Dad where did she come from?" Sadie looked at his Father while he asked that.

"She came for help Sadie. Her Mother was very badly hurt and he is here right now." said Naruto as he sat down on the couch. "He?" said Sadie with his eyes wide a little. Emi giggles the way Sadie looks right now.

"Why she giggling?" he asked with his eyes still a little wide. Naruto giggled some "The reason why she giggling is because her Mother is Sasudie." he smiled.

"What!" His eyes grow big and hit the floor with shock-ness in them. "Hehe"she said cutely as she watch Sadie reacting.

==Sasudie & Sasuke==

"Hm..." Sasudie wakes up. 'Where am I?" he thought as he try to move his arm "Ow..."

"Hm..." Sasuke looks up at him. "Sasudie are you ok?" he asked his son worriedly. "I'm sore..." he moaned some.

" Ok, you will be for a while. Your Daughter told me your a Vampire." he looked at his Son. Sasudie wide his gray-ish eyes in shock.

"She did and you lick and you suck my blood from my hand." His mother lean back in a chair. His Son is still shock and said " Are you ok I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Yea I'm fine." He said calmly.

Sasudie then tries to sit up.

"Sasudie lay back down your hurt." Then his Mother pushes him back down.

Sasudie sighs and lays back down.

His Mother looked at him. "What's wrong Sasudie?"

"Ummm..." Sasudie pause then he felt sickness running up his throat. He puts a hand over his mouth.

"Sasudie" Sasuke eyes went wide while looking at his son. "I...need...to...puke..." he said with his hand over his mouth still.

Sasuke then passes the trash can to his Son. His son puke blood right into it. His Mother saw the blood when he throw up. "Sasudie are you ok?"

Sasudie was still puking up blood into the trash can still. Sasuke rubs his son back slowly with worryness in his eyes. He stop puking "ah..." he moans.

"You ok Sasudie?" his Mother then put the trash can back on the floor. "Yea..." He lays back down.

"Why did you puke up blood?" Sasu said in a worry tone of voice. He breaths in and out. "Its the sign of Vampire's Pregnancy..." He closes his eyes.

Sasuke grow wide "What..." Then faints.

Sasudie eyes went wide and said " That didn't sound good" he got up and puts his Mother on the bed.

Then he sits in the chair.

=15 mins later=

"Hm..." His was starting to wake up and opens his eyes. His Son was siting the chair next to him. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke looked around where he was. "Ummm...how did I get into the bed?" his eyes went wide.

" You fainted Mom. so I pick you up and put you on the bed." reply his blind son Sasudie.

"But how did you know where I was."

" lucky guess I heard you fall on the floor." said Sasudie as his were slant some .

"Oh..."

"Yea..." gets up and stands up.

" Sasudie why are you standing up?"

"I'm look for something..." He closes his eyes to use senses to get down on the floor to where he wants to go. You see he senses from his feet/hands to see where he is going ok. "Hm? Sasudie why are you on the floor?" asked his Mother.

"Getting something from under my bed" he feels around for a box and pulls it out.

"Hm? I didn't know their was a box under your bed." He looked at the box.

"Well because I never told you. I should of told you Mom..."

"Told me what?"

He put the box on the bed " Look in the the box you will know what I did for the past 10 years." feels his stomach upset again. 'Why do you like making me sick little baby..' thought Sasudie as he put a hand to his stomach. "Ok" he opens the box and looks into it.

"Will I'm going to the bathroom ok" h walks to the bathroom fast. He closed the door behind him.

"Umm...ok" he looks in the box and sees a ninja headband. 'What's this?' thought Sasuke as he picks it up. 'Sasudie was a ninja...?' he thought again. "Hm..." he puts the headband next to the box. Then picks up a picture and looks at it. In the picture is Sasudie who just graduated from the Ninja Academy. Witch its was a secret kept from his parents.

When he looked on the back of the photo it said:

First Blind person who Graduated from Ninja Academy . we are very proud of him. He never give up and he believe he can do it. He got better, and better at it. He wanted to be the first blind Ninja who Graduated so he is ^^ Love,

Iruka-sensei and Auntie Sasuco.

'I feel happy for him and not giving up but...I feel like I'm a bad Mother...how could I not see this...' thought Sasuke as he closes his eyes as he is felt bad. He kept him from being a Ninja in the first place because of his disability of not seeing.

Sasudie comes out of the bathroom.

"Hm..Sasudie I didn't know you was a Ninja..." Sasuke looked at his son. He sighs "Yea I was and I'm still am."

"Oh.."

" Are you mad at me?" he looked down to the wooden floor with his sightly eyes.

"No...but I have a question"

"What is it?" he looked back up and gray-ish eyes looked into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"How can you be a Ninja if you can not see?" asked his Mother as he is doesn't understand how it is impossible.

"Well auntie Sasuco teach me how to sense things. When I was 6 years old when she teach me that." said Sasudie as he walked to the bed and sits down.

"Oh...so you could get around by your self?" his Mother's eyes go wide. "Yea..." Sasudie closes his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope you like the New and approve update of chapter 1 ^^**

**Notes:**

**(*1) Sasuke is Papay and Naruto is papa.**

**I hope U like it ^^**

**Plz Review and tell me what you think ok. :)**

**Sasu: Papay...papay O_O *faints***  
**Sasudie: -_-**

**Naru: Yay I'm a grandfather now =^^=**

**Sasudie: *thinks: What am I doing here again?*..**


End file.
